Petite discussion entre amis !
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Wilson et House ont une petite discussion au sujet d'Allison...


_Petite discussion entre amis !_

_Alors voilà un petit coup de blues d'avoir fini d'écrire la rencontre que finalement je me suis lancé dans cette petite histoire, très courte, mais qui j'espère vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Wilson entra dans le bureau de son ami et s'assit en face de lui. Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants.

« Un problème ? » Voilà c'était dit, House fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Quand comptes-tu lui rendre ?

-Rendre quoi à qui ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

Le pauvre James Wilson était exaspéré par les gamineries de son ami surtout au dépend de la jolie doctoresse.

« Je t'en prie, tu connais Allison, elle est si fleur bleue.

-Oui ça je suis au courant. Je te rappelle que…

-Oui ça je sais merci. Tout l'hôpital est au courant. Alors maintenant rend lui !

-Si seulement je savais de quoi tu parles. »

-Je parle de son alliance, quand va tu la rendre à ta femme ? »

Il sortie le petit anneau d'or de sa poche et la glissa sur son index, coincé entre sa première et sa deuxième phalanges.

« Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de devoir te dire qu'elle a perdu son alliance.

-Techniquement elle l'a perdu puisque je l'ai trouvé sur le sol du laboratoire.

-House ! » L'oncologue avait peur qu'avec ses bêtises, il finisse par perdre sa femme, car même si il savait qu'Allison était patiente avec lui, bien plus que beaucoup de personne, elle finirait par en avoir marre. James avait peur qu'à ce moment là, House soit à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Car même si House se confiait peu, il savait que son ami était vraiment amoureux, cette gamine l'avait profondément changé. House et elle s'étaient retrouvés marié un peu par défi il y a quatre mois de ça. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'il était ensemble à l'époque de leur mariage, Cameron avait été l'invitée d'honneur à une conférence à Las Vegas, et House y avait traîné son équipe mettant un peu mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Pourtant après la conférence de la jeune femme, ils avaient passé la soirée au bar d'un casino. Ils avaient beaucoup bu, et s'amusaient à se lancer des défis et Chase avait eu la « bonne » idée, enfin surtout par jalousie pour mettre leur relation à l'épreuve, de leur lancer le défi de se marier. Ivre, House et Cameron l'avaient fait. Ils auraient pu annuler ce mariage d'ailleurs tout le monde avait été surpris qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Les premières semaines de cohabitation avaient été un peu difficiles mais D.ieu sait comment ils ont réussi à gérer la situation.

« Tu compte lui rendre oui ou non ?

-J'ai bien envie de la faire chercher encore un peu.

-House, tu n'es pas très juste avec elle.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !!! » souffla House dans une de ses grimaces dont lui seul a le secret. Mais il s'arrêta net et rangea l'alliance dans sa poche, Wilson compris qu'Allison ne devait pas être loin.

« Greg je peux te parler, oh bonjour docteur Wilson.

-Bonjour docteur House. » Il vit la jeune femme grimacer, il adorait la taquiner en l'appelant ainsi, non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec Greg mais elle n'aimait pas trop que le faite d'être la femme du boss puisse interférer dans son travail. Si elle avait prit le nom d'Allison House, au travail elle préférait être simplement le docteur Allison Cameron. Mais c'était sans compter ses collègues qui lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'elle était la femme de Greg House.

« Viens ici. » L'ordre de House était d'une extrême douceur, et la jeune femme approcha d'un pas timide. Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle approche plus prêt encore avant de la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Je viens d'enchaîner deux gardes, je suis épuisée

-Rentre à la maison

-J'ai encore du travail… » La fatigue et l'anxiété se lisaient sur son visage.

« Vous vous sentez bien, docteur Cameron ??? Vous avez l'air… malade.

-Ca va

-Je sais que ta conscience te travaille, aller, avoue moi tout. » Allison croisa le regard de son mari, comment avait-il fait pour viser une fois de plus dans le mille.

« J'ai perdu mon alliance, je suis désolé.

-Comment avez vous fait ???

-Elle me gênait pour une manipulation au labo, je l'ai retiré, et Foreman m'a appelé en urgence… Quand je m'en suis aperçu, elle n'était plus au labo. Je la cherche depuis des heures et des heures. » House écoutait la jeune femme se justifier, il aimait la voir rougir. House sortit l'anneau d'or de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme.

« La prochaine fois parle en moi » Elle l'embrasse doucement, House intensifia le baiser jusqu'à ce que Cameron y mette un terme en entendant Wilson se racler la gorge. La jeune femme sourit doucement à son mari et quitta la pièce, laissant de nouveau les deux amis seuls.

« Tu es complètement accro à elle, on dirait.

-C'est ma femme, tu as oublié ???

-Tu es marié à elle à cause d'un pari.

-Et alors ? Je suis encore marié avec elle à ce que je sache, et on vit ensemble aussi.

-Gregory House marié et heureux en mariage qui l'aurait cru, surtout après Stacy… » En parlant de Stacy, Wilson venait de jeter un froid sur la conversation et House le dévisageait dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Le diagnosticien porta sa main à sa jambe dans un geste machinal. Wilson avait eu il y a peu la jeune femme au téléphone car après tout ils étaient amis en quelques sortes, l'ex femme de House avait d'ailleurs plutôt mal prit le mariage de ce dernier, Wilson savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle aimait encore House. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus l'oncologue c'est que Greg avait réussi à passer à autre chose, arrêter de se complaire dans son malheur pour enfin se laisser approcher, tout au moins par Cameron, alors que tout deux savaient que Cameron était instable affectivement. Ce qui parfois dans leur couple donnait un résultat ressemblant plus à un torrent déchaîné qu'à un long fleuve tranquille.

« Arrêtes un peu de rêvasser ! » La voix de House ramena brusquement Wilson à la réalité.

« Quoi encore ?

-T'as pas du travail ???

-VOUS n'avez pas du travail ? » Les deux hommes regardèrent dans la direction et découvrir Cuddy, elle semblait plutôt furieuse. « Allez maintenant au travail ! »

**FIN**

_(P.S. Une traduction en anglais de cette fic est en court si vous préférez la langue de Shakespeare, à celle de Molière.)_


End file.
